January 30
1800s *1884 - Pitcher Tony Mullane, the first player to violate the National Agreement's reserve clause by signing with the St. Louis Maroons of the Union Association, signs a contract with the Toledo Blue Stockings, of the new American Association. 1900s-1930s *1917 - Pitcher Grover Cleveland Alexander announces he is ready to retire from professional baseball and join a semipro team if his salary demands are not met. Alexander wants a three-year contract at $15,000 per year. *1919 - The Cincinnati Reds hire Pat Moran as their manager, replacing Christy Mathewson. Cincinnati make the decision after failing to hear from Mathewson during his winter trip to Europe. Moran will guide the Reds to 96 victories and the World Championship in 1919. *1923 - The Boston Red Sox continue to improving the New York Yankees, sending pitcher Herb Pennock to New York in exchange for infielder Norm McMillan, pitcher George Murray, outfielder Camp Skinner, and $50,000. *1926 - The Major League Rules Committee agrees that pitchers may have access to a resin bag. On February 8 the American League will refuse to permit its use, but on April 28 the league will give in and allow a resin bag on the field, but discourage its use by players. The Committee also discusses the possible elimination of the intentional walk, a topic that has come up before, by making the pitcher throw to the batter. Calling a catcher balk has not eliminated the intentional walk as intended. No action is taken. *1936 - The new owners of the Boston Braves conduct a survey of newspaper reporters, asking them to come up with a new nickname for the franchise. The reporters select the Bees, which will be used through the 1940 season. The new name fails to catch on, and the team decides to switch back to Braves. 1940s-1950s *1948 - Hall of Fame pitcher Herb Pennock collapses and dies from a heart attack. Pennock, who was 53, had been serving as the general manager of the Philadelphia Phillies since 1944. *1953 - Peter J. McGovern becomes the Little League's first full-time president and the league's office is moved to Williamsport, Pennsylvania. *1954 - The New York Giants trade playoff hero Bobby Thomson and catcher Sam Calderone to the Milwaukee Braves for pitchers Johnny Antonelli and Don Liddle, infielder Billy Klaus, and $50,000 cash. Antonelli will go 21-7 and will lead the National League with a 2.30 ERA. *1958 - Commissioner Ford Frick announces that players and coaches, rather than the fans, will vote on selections for the All-Star Game. The vote will not return to the fans until 1970, when Commissioner Bowie Kuhn reverses Frick’s action. *1959 - The Cincinnati Reds trade pitcher Harvey Haddix, catcher Smoky Burgess, and infielder Don Hoak to the Pittsburgh Pirates in exchange for third baseman Frank Thomas, infielder-outfielder Jim Pendleton, outfielder Johnny Powers, pitcher Whammy Douglas and cash. The deal will turn out to be one on the worst in Reds history. 1960s-1970s *1962 - The New York Mets sign Gil Hodges for $33,000. The veteran first baseman had been languishing on the Dodgers bench for the past two seasons. *1964 - The United States Senate Subcommittee on Monopolies begins hearings on baseball. *1977 - Edward W. Stack is elected president of the Hall of Fame. He succeeds Paul Kerr, who is retiring. *1978: **Former pitcher Addie Joss and former executive Larry MacPhail are voted into the Hall of Fame by the Special Veterans Committee. **Commissioner Bowie Kuhn cancels the recent trade that sent pitcher Vida Blue from the Oakland Athletics to the Cincinnati Reds for first baseman Dave Revering and $1.75 million in cash. Believing that the Athletics did not receive adequate compensation, Kuhn recommends that the trade be restructured. On February 25, Oakland will acquire Revering in a different trade, this time for pitcher Doug Bair. On March 15, the Athletics will once again trade Blue, this time to the San Francisco Giants for seven players and $400,000. None of the seven will have much impact, while Blue will win 18 games in 1978. 1980s-1990s *1984 - After failing to trade him, the New York Mets give veteran slugger Dave Kingman his release. Kingman hit .198 with 13 home runs last year, but will find a new home as designated hitter with the Oakland Athletics. In 1984 Kingman will hit 35 home runs, ranking second behind American League leader Tony Armas, who finished with 43. *1987 - The Oakland Athletics acquire veteran third baseman Ron Cey from the Chicago Cubs for infielder Luis Quiñones. Cey will hit .221 for Oakland in 1987 - his final major league season. *1994 - The Kansas City Royals sign free agent outfielder Dave Henderson to a one-year $750,000 contract. *1996 - Free agent catcher Benito Santiago is signed by the Philadelphia Phillies to a one-year $1.7 million contract. 2000s *2002: **Two free agents are offered to a one-year contracts: outfielder Ricky Ledee by the Philadelphia Phillies, and pitcher James Baldwin by the Seattle Mariners. **The Pittsburgh Pirates sign free agent second baseman Pokey Reese to a two-year contract. Pittsburgh is the fourth team for Reese since the end of the 2001 season. He finished the year with Cincinnati, and then was traded to the Colorado Rockies and the Boston Red Sox in a span of three-days span in December. Boston did not offer him a contract, making him a free agent. *2003 - Baltimore Orioles shortstop Cal Ripken, Jr. joins his father Cal Sr. by becoming the 40th member of the Orioles Hall of Fame. Ripken Jr. is elected in his first year of eligibility by a unanimous vote of the media covering the team. The formal ceremony will be take place on September 6, 2003 which marks the eighth anniversary of the night he broke the 56-year-old record of 2,130 consecutive games played set by Lou Gehrig. *2006 - Veteran Mike Piazza agree to a $2 million, one-year contract with the San Diego Padres, giving the defending NL West champions a 12-time All-Star catcher they think can still contribute. Births *1888 - Vin Campbell, outfielder (d. 1969) *1917 - Mickey Harris, All-Star pitcher (d. 1971) *1923 - Walt Dropo, All-Star infielder *1925 - Brooks Lawrence, All-Star pitcher (d. 2000) *1930 - Sandy Amorós, outfielder (d. 1992) *1931 - Charlie Neal, All-Star infielder (d. 1996) *1943 - Davey Johnson, All-Star player and manager *1978 - John Patterson, pitcher *1982 - Jorge Cantú, infielder *1984 - Jeremy Hermida, outfielder Deaths *1922 - Billy Rhines, pitcher (b. 1869) *1948 - Herb Pennock, Hall of Fame pitcher (b. 1894) *1961 - Aaron Ward, infielder (b. 1896) *1997 - Duane Josephson, All-Star catcher (b. 1942)